my_sitefandomcom-20200215-history
Supernanny cartoon episodes
supernanny cartoon episodes message "Supernanny is a reality show about parents having trouble with their kids especially with respect, discipline and sibling love". " in my version the families are either comic book characters, video game characters or TV show characters". episode 1- the acorn family "Tonight supernanny has a family crisis that needs to get resolved manik and Sonia are driving their parents up the wall to anger by kicking, smacking, swearing and biting can supernanny resolve this? Or will the acorn family consider sending their kids to an orphanage we'll see in tonights episode". (Theme song) Family Submission reel: Jo:" okay let's see what family need my help" *presses a button on laptop* Sally:"hi I'm sally Im a stay at home mother who has two kids manik and Sonia both aged 4, manik is a troublemaker who likes to terrorise his sister Sonia by pulling her hair and if he doesn't get his way he destroys things we've tried discipline but its not working for us at all". Jo:"wow that boy needs better discipline than that". Sonic:"hi I'm sonic Im a athlete who attains the Olympics every year". Jo:"quite the athlete eh". Sonic:"now Sonia on the other hand is bossy she likes to get her own way by shouting, screaming and whining until eventually we give up entirely and give her what she wants". Jo:"so the whole house is being told what to do by a little girl with no respect". Sally:"supernanny we've tried everything please help us". Sonic:"yes please help". Jo:*closes laptop* "don't worry mum and dad I'm on my way". Acorn family house: Jo:" hello pleased to meet you I'm Jo". Sally:"hi Jo (when Jo came through the door I felt really nervous but she assured me not to worry at all) "I'm sally nice to meet you". Jo:"and who's this?". manik:" I'm manik nice to meet you jo". Jo:"hi manik". Jo:"where's sonia?". Sonia:"I was hiding behind the chair boo". Jo:"what's your name?" Sonia:"Sonia hello there". Jo:"so mum I'm gonna leave you to do what you usually do and just pretend I'm a fly on a wall". Observation begins: Jo:"(manik had pulled his sister's hair and had gotten Into trouble with mum)". Sally:"manik we do not pull other people's hair". Jo:"(mum tried to calm him down but manik wasn't having any of it)". Manik:"no shut up" *starts biting mum with his teeth*. Sally:"ow manik stop that" *smacks him hard on butt*. Jo:"(and mum retaliated by spanking him on the butt)". Manik:*runs off crying* "I hate you" *slams door shut*. Jo:"(and like that He was gone)". Observation continues: Jo:"(Sonia wanted a movie on but mum told her it was her naptime so Sonia reacted in the most aggressive way ever)". Sonia:"but I Want!!! A movie on Now!!!". Sally:"I'm sorry but you need a nap maybe later". Jo:"(Sonia had enough so she smacked her mother in the arm)". Sonia:*smacks mum on arm aggressively* "hahaha". Sally:" Sonia!!! Don't hit me *smacks her hard on the butt*. Jo:"(so Sally retaliated by smacking her on the butt)". Sonia:*runs off crying* "you're the worst mother In the world well I'm watching a movie anyway bye b..ch". Jo:"(this little girl has no respect at all and if she doesn't get her own way she does it herself)". Sally:" honey can you talk to the kids please". Sonic:"sorry honey I'm busy training maybe later". Jo:"(and mum and dad have like no interaction with each other no wonder the kids are being naughty, that's it parents meeting)". Parents meeting: Jo:"sally, sonic time for parents meeting". Sally:"okay Jo". Sonic:"on my way". Jo:"you two have the two most wonderful kids in the world but let's talk about manik he was grabbing his sister's hair, he's disrespecting you and worst of all his behaviour getting worster and worster". Sally:"I know and I try to get him to stop but he just doesn't no matter what I do". Jo:"manik needs to learn that disrespecting people isn't right". Jo:"either way on the other hand there's Sonia whining, moaning and screaming when she doesn't get her own way and when noone does it for her she does it herself instead". Sally:"I just Sonia would calm down and wait but instead she wants it her way". Jo:"she'll learn eventually the last thing I'd like to mention is interactions between you and your husband there is none". Sonic:"to be fair I have training to do for next years Olympics and I can't do that when the kids are playing up, or disrespecting me or Sally". Sally:"but children are more important than the Olympics". Sonic:"I understand that but i love sports so I'm not always here okay". Jo:"so you two on board?". Sally:"absolutely". Sonic:"I'm ready Jo:"okay let's do it